A Room with a View
by Eve Devlin
Summary: Darla struggles with her new life as a human -- but will it last long?? (D/L, D/A, D/S)
1. This Filthy Soul

Untitled

TITLE: A Room with a View 

AUTHOR: Eve Devlin 

DISCLAIMER: I'm not connected to Joss Whedon. No Copyright infridgement intended. Just borrowing. ;) 

RATING: R 

SPOILERS: Season 2 

SUMMARY: Darla struggles with her new life as a human -- but will it last long?? (D/L, D/A, D/S)

ORIGINAL CHARS:

Cassandra DeRosa - Vampire 

** Chapter 1: This Fifthly Soul**

"Oh Lindsey, my savior...." A soft voice came from the shadows as the figure of a petite, blonde woman silently stepped out of the shadows in which embraced her lithe form. "How the darkness embraces you so...." Darla murmured softly as she strode closer to Lindsey gracefully. Darla tilted her head, as she looked at him curiously, "...you saved me, Lindsey... why?" Darla asked lightly as she moved next to him, gently tracing her finger over his shoulder. "You brought me back..." Darla whispered softly as she inhaled deeply of Lindsey's scent. "Mmmm..."

Lindsey turned, grabbing Darla's hand from his shoulder, pushing her away gently. "Why are you here, Darla?" He asked suspiciously as his let go of her hand, taking a step back. Darla looked at him, almost hurt by his gesture of disapproval. Darla tilted her head, "so many questions...." Darla said as she walked by the side of Lindsey's car. "Keeps avoiding me... that trace of who I am..." Darla murmured gingerly. 

"Darla..." Darla scowled as she looked at Lindsey, "I'm weak, Lindsey... I'm never weak... look at me, Lindsey." Darla walked over to Lindsey, grabbing his hand and placing it against her chest above her heart gently. "It's beating... like a drum... thump, thump..." Darla frowned, dropping his hand as she folded her arms over her chest in a timid fashion. "Air... moving through my lungs.... up and down.. Up and down... why?" Darla was close to tears as she looked at Lindsey, pleadingly. "You saved me, but you gave me this.... hell." Darla muttered softly.

Lindsey watched the woman before him. The woman with whom had grown fond of, the woman in which he was falling in love with. Though, love was giving her the power to destroy him and he wasn't going to take that risk. "I thought you would be glad to be back." Lindsey remarked.

Darla looked up at him, "Glad? Glad?!" Darla shook her head, "As this? Whatever this is........" Darla drifted away from Lindsey, as she got absorbed in her thoughts. "The wind... it blows colder....and I'm afraid." Darla whispered. "I am NEVER afraid!" Darla hissed as she turned sharply, looking dead on at Lindsey. "What have you done to me!? Why, Lindsey...?"

"Darla..." 

"Silence!" Darla hissed angrily as she turned around, away from Lindsey. "I can't bear this weight on my shoulders. Lindsey... it's too much. This... this.. Horrid... soul. I have a soul! A filthy soul.... why??" Darla collapsed to her knees, leaning forward on her hands as she began to weep softly. "Too much..." She whimpered silently. Lindsey moved to her side, kneeling down beside her and in a compassionate manner, draped his arm over her shoulders as she wept. "Help me. Lindsey... please." Darla looked up at him, tears running down the contours of her face. "Help me.." She pleaded with him as she wrapped her arms around Lindsey's waist, burying her face in his shoulder. "Take me away...."

Lindsey sighed slightly as he slowly rose from his kneeling position -- helping Darla up to her feet, "Come." Lindsey told her quietly as he lead her towards his car, opening the passenager side door and helping her into the car. Without saying a word, Lindsey walked around his car, getting into the driver's seat and started the car. He gave once glance over at Darla -- who was now resting her head against the window, staring out -- Lindsey pulled out of the garage in silence. 

That evening..... 

The rain hit against the window pane, as thunder crashed and lightening flashed. With a flutter of an eyelash, Darla slowly opened her eyes as she looked around, letting out a soft yawn as she spread out in the bed, underneath the silky white sheets. She rolled over, facing the other side of the bed where Lindsey was. "Lindsey?" She called out softly as she slowly sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her nude form. 

"I'm here." Lindsey stated as he stood by the window of his apartment, staring outside over the City of Angels as the rain washed over the city. Darla looked at him curiously as she slowly arose from the bed, gracefully walking over to his side, and looking up at him. "What are you thinking about, darling?" She murmured softly as she gazed at him. "Nothing." Lindsey plainly stated as he turned to look at Darla. Darla's eyes meet his for only a brief moment before he turned away from her. Darla reached out to stopped him by he refused her gesture and walked out of the bedroom. 

Darla sighed softly as she turned, looking out the window for a moment before walking over to the chair, slipping on Lindsey's robe and wrapped it around herself tightly as she headed out into the living room. "Lindsey... have I done something to upset you? Was I not....... I meant, did you....." Darla asked curiously. 

"No... and Darla," Lindsey turned, "You......" Lindsey shook his head as she turned away from her and walked to his desk, sitting down. "Go back to bed. I have paperwork I need to do." Darla frowned slightly as she watched Lindsey, "I did not mean to cross you... Lindsey. Forgive me..." Darla said as she turned and walked back into the bedroom. 

Lindsey sighed softly, if Darla only understood what it was he was feeling inside of him. He felt like an earthquake hit him, he was deeply in love with this woman and he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He honestly believed she would laugh at him, and there goes everything. Lindsey refused to give up any type of control or power. He was not going to let Darla or anyone destroy him or what he has done. 

Moments later... 

Darla stormed out of the bedroom, grabbing her jacket as she looked at Lindsey for a moment. "You mean nothing to me Lindsey." Darla said harshly as she turned and headed out the door. Lindsey stood up as Darla came out of the bedroom and looked at her. 

"Darla.." Lindsey tried to stop her, or did he? She was gone... and he didn't move to go after her. "Damn it!" Lindsey cursed as he punched his hand into the wall. Lindsey shook her head and picked up a glass, throwing it against the wall. "Damn!" Lindsey sighed, looking around his apartment. 


	2. Surfacing

Untitled

TITLE: A Room with a View 

AUTHOR: Eve Devlin 

DISCLAIMER: I'm not connected to Joss Whedon. No Copyright infridgement intended. Just borrowing. ;) 

RATING: R 

SPOILERS: Season 2 

SUMMARY: Darla struggles with her new life as a human -- but will it last long?? (D/L, D/A, D/S) 

ORIGINAL CHARS: 

Cassandra DeRosa - Vampire 

**Chapter 2: Surfacing**

"Cordy!" Angel shouted as he quickly and swiftly walked into the office, dropping a brown leathered book in front of Cordelia on the desk, and pointed at the picture. "Khakkur Demon, is that what you saw?" 

Cordelia startled slightly, lifting a brow at Angel, "To much coffee, mister walk-in-here-throw-book-at-Cordy?" Cordelia glanced down at the pages before her, "It looks like what I saw, but.. I'm not exactly postive that's it.. as I said, it's all a bit fuzzy." 

Angel sighed, grabbing the book and slamming it shut. "You're no help." 

Cordelia wrinkled her nose, and stuck her tongue out at Angel. "Get a grip." 

"Yo, guys!" Gunn said as he walked into the hotel, tossing his duffle bag to the side and joined the duo in the office, "What's happenin'? Any leads yet?" 

"We would have a lead if Cordy here would .. work with us." 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "A possible lead, but nothing solid yet.. Wes is out trying to locate the last location the demon was located." 

"Alone?" Gunn asked as he hopped up onto a stool. 

"It's a man thing." Cordelia commented, as she returned her attention back to the computer in front of her. 

Angel just rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a walk." Angel said, as he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on. "You both hold down the fort." 

"Get it boss man." Gunn said with a grin, as he got up and retrived himself a cup of cofee. 

Angel headed towards the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when the door opened - revealing a shadowy figure. "We've got company, guys." Angel said, as he looked at the figure in the door way, who soon stepped out of the casted shadows -- revealing herself as a petite, and beautiful woman -- shoulder length black hair, icy pale blue eyes; wearing leather pants, and a hatler top covered with a leather jacket. 

"Angelus." The woman said softly, with a impish grin crossing her lips. "So good to see you again, miss me?" The woman chuckled softly. 

Cordelia stood up slowly, looking towards Angel and the woman, "Angelus? I believe it's Angel now, thank you very much." Cordelia commented, with a snide grin. As Gunn stepped over to Cordelia, standing beside her. 

"Cordelia." Angel said, as he stared at the woman before him -- those eyes, he could never forget the woman's eyes, they could pierce through one's soul, fulled with such wisdom and knowledge, not to mention experince. The pale blue eyes, were cold as ice, sending chills up one's spine. Angel mustered up enough voice to mutter out, "Cassandra." 

Cordelia looked at Gunn and shrugged slightly, as she looked towards Angel and Cassandra. "Ok, uhm... hello?? Introductions would be nice. Ahem." 

Angel couldn't take his eyes off of Cassandra, he knew why she was here and he knew what she wanted -- what any women in his 'family' wanted -- power. He knew she was here in search of her sire... which was not good news. 

"You do remember." Cassandra said as she stepped down the stairs, spinning around as she took a good look around the hotel. "Delightful place you've got here, Angelus. You're moving up in the world, I see..." Cassandra smirked. 

"Of course I remember." 

Cassandra tilted her head slightly - just in the same fashion as her sire. "Good, and I suppose you know what I am here, yes?" Cassandra said as she stepped over to Angel, circling him slowly. "Mmm, you haven't aged a bit." Cassandra laughed softly, "Still sexy as ever." 

"Ok, could someone please fill us in on what's going on, before I go all postal on your asses?" Said Cordelia with a slight grin crossing her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an reply. 

Cassandra looked towards Cordelia, "I'm an old friend of Angelus here, just paying him a visit..." Cassandra turned back to Angel, ".. that's been long coming." 

"Ooooh.. Riiight. An old friend, gotcha." Cordelia said as she lifted a brow, looking at Gunn -- they both shrugged in unison as they turned their attention back to the "reunion" between so called "friends". 

"I don't know where she is, Cassandra and even if I did. You would be the last one I would share the information with." Angel said as his eyes followed the vampiress. 

"Aww, not going to play nice are we? I'm just here to see mummy and to make her better. I hear she's been quite sick." Cassandra smirked as she walked around Angel, lightly running her hand over his shoulders, then down his back. 

Angel closed his eyes briefly, shaking off the weird feeling. "Back off, I won't think twice in staking you." 

"Oooh, that kind of old friend." Cordelia said in realization, as she bit her lower lip slightly. "I say we stake." Gunn said -- sarcasticly, kind of. Cordelia nudged him slightly in the side. "Ow, what-" Cordelia gave him Gunn a look, "Right." Gunn said, shutting up. 

"Hostile in your old age, Angelus." Cassandra shook her head as she stepped back away from Angel, looking at him. 

Just then the door to the hotel flew open, and there stood another figure -- concealed by the shadows, lighting a cigarette. 


	3. Evil Doings

Untitled

TITLE: A Room with a View 

AUTHOR: Eve Devlin 

DISCLAIMER: I'm not connected to Joss Whedon. No Copyright infridgement intended. Just borrowing. ;) 

RATING: R 

SPOILERS: Season 2 

SUMMARY: Darla struggles with her new life as a human -- but will it last long?? (D/L, D/A, D/S) 

ORIGINAL CHARS: 

Cassandra DeRosa - Vampire 

**Chapter 3: Evil Doings**

Lindsey stepped off of the elevator of Wolfram & Hart; briefcase in hand as he walked steadily towards his office, not before making a stop at the front desk to see if he had received any messages - none. Lindsey shook his head, part of him hoped that maybe Darla would have tried to leave a message, but nothing. 

Lindsey continued on to his office, unlocking the door and walked in, flipping on the light switch as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk, setting his briefcase down and walked over to the window, pulling the shades open - it was night, but he wanted to look out over the damp City. 

"Little lamb misses grandmummy." A soft, innocent voice came from the shadows. Causing Lindsey to startled and turned around, "Who's there?" Lindsey asked, as he reached down to the middle drawer of his desk, opening it slowly. 

"Tsk, tsk." The voice murmured as the figure slowly emerged from the dark corner of Lindsey's office. The woman slowly rubbed her hands to together, looking around. "Naughty boy! Grandmummy should punish you.." Drusilla giggled softly, as she walked over to Lindsey's desk. "Do you hear it??" 

Lindsey looked at the woman before him, confused -- having not met her before and not sure who her "grandmummy" was. "Excuse me?" Lindsey asked, as he removed his hand from the drawer, resting his hands on the desk, leanning forward slightly, "Who are you?" 

Drusilla looked at Lindsey and frowned, "Grandmummy is sick and it's all the little lamb's fault!" Drusilla hissed, as she swiped her hand - in a clawing motion at Lindsey, "Bad boy." 

Lindsey stepped back, raising a brow -- as the office door open and walked in Lilah Morgan. "Ahh, I see you met Drusilla." Lilah stated, as she crossed her arms, looking at Lindsey. 

"Drusilla?" 

Drusilla looked between Lilah and Lindsey, "The little wench wants you, you naughty boy.. don't deceive grandmummy; she has a very bad temper.. rawr!" Drusilla growled slightly with a grin. 

Lindsey shook her head slightly, "What the hell is she talking about??" Lindsey asked, quite annoyed at this point as he eyed Lilah suspiously. 

"Holland wanted to make sure your job gets done, and apparently this... woman will assist you in finishing your job... correctly." Lilah said, as she looked over at Drusilla, "Isn't that right, Drusilla?" 

"Yess... oh yes, bring grandmummy home, make her well again.. cause much chaos! Daddy would be so proud.." Drusilla frowned, "Daddy is sick too." 

"Not to worry, once Darla is taken care of.. you will have your..." Lilah paused, "Daddy back." 

"Lilah, I can do this on my own, I don't need her help!" 

"Lindsey, if you could do the job right, you wouldn't have slept with the bitch. So, someone has to do it - right." 

Drusilla giggled insanely, "Ooo, they are singing to me... la la la.." Drusilla began to sway slowly back and forth as she closed her eyes, hugging her arms. 

Lindsey rolled his eyes, "You want an insane vampire to assist me? What makes you think she can do it?" 

"Hiss! Grandmummy needs me.. her soul, oooh.. she is sick with a soul.. she cries to be free!" Drusilla proclaimed, as she continued to sway back and forth. "Coming mummy..." Drusilla whispered softly. 

"Get out of my office, now!" Lindsey shouted, as he walked out from behind his desk, grabbing Lilah by the arm, pushing her into the hallway. "Ow, Lindsey! You're hurting me." Lilah muttered, "Oh shut up, Lilah." Lindsey said angerly, and turned to Drusilla. "Out! NOW!" 

Drusilla frowned, then began to cry softly. "I've upset my grandmummy's white knight..." Drusilla placed her hands on her head, "Oooh, make them stop.. so loud, so loud..." 

Lindsey glared at Drusilla, as he grabbed her by the arm as well and forced her out of his office, slamming the office door shut behind them and locking it from the inside. Lindsey kicked a chair out of the way as he made his way to the windows behind his desk, Lindsey shook her head - gazing out over the City. 


End file.
